Actors Paradise Pretty Cure
Actors Paradise Pretty Cure is a fan series by StarQueen24. It's theme is Acting and Plays. Story Declan Spruce had just gotten into a school deticated to Acting but the big problem is everybody thinks she is a boy and just rolls with it tired of correcting them. But when Skelly falls from the sky and informs her about needing help in finding and protecting the Actors Wings and the Cures of Playwrights! Pretty Cures and Mascot Declan Spruce/Cure Olivia * Voiced by: Junko Takeuchi (Japanese) A hot head and easily annoyed 14 year old girl but is a totally different person when she throws herself into her character. In civilian form, she has shoulder length hair tied half up and dark brown eyes, As Cure Olivia, her hair grows to waist length turning a lighter shade and her eyes turn lighter to. Her theme color is red. Her Wings are apparently a pale red. Amelia Burket/Cure Juliet * Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Tara Strong (English) A shy and sweet hearted girl who loves pop music and going to see plays mostly newer ones. In civilian form, she has waist length ash blonde hair with slight curls at the end and blue eyes. As Cure Juliet, her hair becomes lighter with a pink ombre her hair has two buns on the side with long hair pieces pocking out of them and her eyes turn light pink. Her wings are apparently light pink with yellow tips. Skelly He's the mascot of the series. He is the Prince of Playtopia who escaped to earth being pushed by his older sister through the portal before she was captured. He is a skeleton wearing a prince like costume. Villains TBA King Procrastination He is the leader of the villains who is after the Dreamers Wings to empower himself. Alalia She is the first to attack the cures. For her victims she strikes the vocal cords. Forgetful He is the second to attack the cures. For his victims he makes them forget every line or engagements. Jealousy She is the third to attack the cures. Blame He is the fourth to attack the cures. Late She is the fifth to attack the cures. ??? They are the monsters of the day. Items Shakespearian Readers They are the henshin devices. They are similar to size and shape of Kindles in the color of the cures. Dreamer Wings They are what give off the light and talent of the Actors and sometimes Idols dreams which are hunted out for from the villains by tainting them. Locations Allistair City: It's where the story takes place: In it are: * Act the Part Academy: An academy deticated to acting either stage plays or old plays and also gives courses in script writing. It's one of the poor out of the three Acting Academies in the city and is at a constant rivallry with the other two. * Starlight Sky: It's a resteraunt owned by Declan's parents that has a night sky theme to it. * Peaceful Coast: A large and popular beach of the city. * Peaceful Petal Resort: A chain of resorts owned by Amelia's parents it's huge with it's own indoor amuesment park and spas. Playtopia It's where Skully is from. Family Felice and Andrew Spruce They are Declan's parents who run Starlight Sky. Lily Spruce She is Declan older sister who goes to second Acting school who is a rival with Declan. She just a year older than her and has already spread her wings and name as T.V show actress. She has past shoulder length chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. Dylan Spruce He is Declan's twin brother who plays basketball and loves to watch plays but hasn't had the acting love as his sisters. Lillie and Duncan Burket They are Amelia's parents who run the Peaceful Petal Resort. Daniel Burket He is Amelia's younger brother who is easily bored and loves to bug Amelia and is the class clown of his school but is not a horrible student as seen with his grades. Students of Act the Part Academy Episodes # Wait a superheroine? Cure Olivia is born!-Declan thought her only problems were being mistaken for guy in school when a walking and talking skeleton named Skelly asks her help in saving the world. #My Fan is my partner! Cure Juilet is Born!-After a few weeks of not finding a partner, Declan notices a classmate, Amelia Burket seems to have become a fan of Cure Olivia. #TBA #TBA #My Big Break Through and it's with Sister!?!-When Declan gets scouted for a commercial she finds herself playing along with her sister, Lily and the two are having constant fights but when it seems like Late is starting to make things worse, will Declan be able to keep her secret identity a secret from her sister. #